The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to a document path selector apparatus for use in a self-service terminal, such as a cheque cashing ATM.
A cheque cashing ATM allows a registered user, who typically does not have a bank account, to cash a cheque and receive money from the ATM in a public access, unattended environment. A user typically registers with an institution that owns or operates cheque cashing ATMs, and provides identification information (such as a social security number) and information about a cheque (usually a pay cheque) that he/she regularly receives. The registered user is typically provided with a card to initiate a cheque cashing transaction at a cheque cashing ATM. The cheque information typically includes details of how frequently a cheque is paid (for example, every week), who the cheque is paid by (that is, the payor of the cheque), the payor's bank details (for example, a bank code identifying the name of the bank), the typical amount that the cheque is made out for, and such like.
To cash a cheque, a user enters his/her card at a cheque cashing ATM, then enters a cheque to be cashed through a cheque slot in the ATM's fascia. A cheque transport mechanism receives the entered cheque and transports the cheque in a forward direction along a cheque transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process this cheque. If the cheque is valid, and the details printed on the cheque match the cheque information provided during registration, then the ATM informs the user of a surcharge that will be applied if the user wishes to cash the cheque. If the user does not agree to the surcharge, then the cheque is returned in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path to the user via the cheque slot. If the user agrees to the surcharge, then cash is dispensed to the user and the cheque is transported to and stored in a storage bin within the ATM. Since space within the ATM is limited, it would be desirable to provide a cheque transport mechanism which is relatively compact in design, and which is capable of returning a cheque to a user when needed and transporting a cheque to the storage bin within the ATM when needed.